Přísaha
by KaoruSaionji
Summary: Slash: vztah nebo sex mužů. Démon Matamune se za svou zradu ocitl v pekle nebo si tak aspoň připadá. Kudy vede cesta ven? MatamuneHao MatamuneYoh


Přístupnost: Od 12 let

Páry: Matamune/Asaha (Matamune/Hao - Yoh), naznačen Yoh/Hao

Doba děje: Před začátkem Turnaje šamanů

Shrnutí: Démon Matamune se za svou zradu ocitl v pekle - nebo si tak aspoň připadá. Kudy vede cesta ven?

Upozornění: Příběh vychází z fakt udaných v manze.

Poznámka: Songfic

V textu použita píseň Jarka Nohavici _To, __co nemám__ nemůžu ti dát_

_---------_

_To__ co nemám__ nemůžu ti dát__  
__K__řídla orlů nad roklinou temnou__  
__Z__dá-li se ti__ že málo mám tě rád__  
pokárej mě__ ale zůstaň se mnou_

"Odpusť mi, prosím!" zakvílel bakeneko zoufale.

"Vypadni."

"Prosím tě, Asaho, nevyháněj mne!"

"Už jsem ti říkal snad tisíckrát, že se nejmenuji Asaha, ale HAO."

"Mappa Douji...!"

"Neopovažuj se používat tuhle přezdívku! To právo mají jen mí nejbližší! Z úst někoho jako ty je to urážka!"

"Asah- Hao, nemůžeš se na mne zlobit věčně!"

"Z jakého důvodu se domníváš, že nemohu?"

"Udělám cokoliv, abys mi odpustil! COKOLIV!"

"OPRAVDU, Matamune? Tak mne napříště už ušetři pohledu na tebe."

"Můj Pane, prosím...!"

"Já nejsem pánem toho, kdo mne zradil. A řekl jsem snad dost jasně, abys ZMIZEL."

"As- Hao," rozplakal se kočičí démon zoufale, "klidně se na mne zlob a dělej se mnou, co budeš chtít, všechno rád vydržím, jen když mne necháš u sebe!"

"TY mi nestojíš za to, abych na tebe plýtval svým hněvem."

"Prosím tě, Hao, neopouštěj mne! Potrestej mne jakýmkoliv způsobem, vymysli si na mne třeba ten nejstrašlivější trest, ale dovol mi být s tebou!"

"Tak? Myslíš si snad, že by mne těšilo, kdybych tě viděl trpět? Pokládáš mne za sadistu, který si libuje v bolesti druhých? Nikdy jsem nikoho netýral a nedovoloval to ani jiným! Proto jsem tě kdysi zachránil a udělal z tebe youkai. A nelituji toho, udělal bych to znova - i když už vím, co jsi _doopravdy _zač. Zabíjel jsem mnohokrát, když nebylo jiné cesty, ale nikdy jsem nikoho nemučil, dokonce ani toho prokletého Densena ne. A tebe jsem navíc dříve ... miloval. Nikdy bych ti nedokázal působit bolest.

Uvědom si, že to TY jsi opustil MNE, ne já tebe! A vybíral sis svobodně.

Takže by sis měl také stát za svým rozhodnutím! Sbohem!"

A stejně jako mnohokrát před tím zmizel v záři plamenů.

Kočičí démon se schoulil sám do sebe. Ačkoliv panovala červencová vedra, roztřásla jím zima.

Na rozdíl od všeobecného přesvědčení většina démonů nežije v pekle a Matamune v něm zatím ani nikdy nebyl. Poslední léta však měl pocit, že se ocitnul v jeho středu.

A s trpkostí uznával platnost slov jednoho svého známého himika, že nejhorší ze všech druhů pekel je to ledové.

_To__ co nemám__ není v moci mé__  
projít uchem jehly bylo by mi snáze__  
__Z__a své chyby třikrát platíme__ -__  
pokárej mě__ ale neodcházej_

"Mistře Yohmei, volal jste mne?" mžoural Matamune nechápavě na vůdce klanu šamanů, v jehož službách byl tisíc let.

"Ano, bakeneko. Mám pro tebe úkol, který tě určitě potěší!"

Kočičí démon o tom měl závažné pochynosti, ale diplomaticky se rozhodl nechat si je pro sebe.

"Podívej se ven na nádvoří!"

Matamune vyhlédl z okna a užasle zazíral na mladičkého šamana věnujícího se usilovně tréninku. Sevřela ho ledová obruč strachu

"Vy... vy jste přivezli ASAHU?"

"Dá se to tak říct," ušklíbl se Yohmei. "Nemáš snad radost z takového shledání, co?"

Matamunemu tlouklo srdce jako splašené a hlavou mu vířily miriády otázek. Budou Asakurové jeho milovaného Pána mučit, bude se zase muset dívat na jeho smrt?

"Vy ho chcete zabít?" zeptal se rozechvěle.

"Ne - tedy aspoň prozatím."

Matamune se podíval pozorněji a trochu se uklidnil. Chlapec byl zjevně slabý a dezorientovaný, ale vypadal nezraněný. Yohmei mu podle všeho vymazal paměť a z nějakého neznámého důvodu mu také ostříhal vlasy - ach, zničili Haovu přenádhernou hřívu, bakeneko by nad takovou ztrátou jeho krásy hořce zaplakal, kdyby mohl - ale nezdálo se, že by se ho chystal nechat popravit nebo dále týrat.

V Matamunem zaplála divoká naděje. Třeba se Asakurové konečně vzpamatovali, třeba si uvědomili, jaký je Hao dar pro jejich rod i celou planetu? Jistě, nemohli mu dovolit vyhrát, ale alespoň ho ponechali naživu...

"A proč má vlasy nakrátko?" pokoušel se zjistit, na čem vlastně přesně je.

"Protože chci, aby můj vnuk vypadal jako šaman a ne panenka na hraní," ušklíbl se starý muž pohrdavě.

_Jasně, Yohmei, a taky hodláš demonstrovat svou nadvládu nad ním,_ pomyslel si Matamune zuřivě,_ i jeho milované náušnice jsi mu vzal a všechno se symbolem hvězdy. Ale proč proboha jsi mu vnutil ještě i tu příšernou obroučku? Nebo je kouzelná a slouží k tomu, aby ho udržovala jako bezmocnou poslušnou loutku?_

"Co to je ta oranžová věc, co má Hao na hlavě?" vyzvídal opatrně

"Sluchátka. Dnešní mládež to nosí. Ale není to Hao. Tohle je Yoh."

"Yoh?"

"Haův biologický bratr-dvojče, proto vypadá stejně jako on. Pro naše účely je ovšem mnohem důležitější, že je to zároveň malý odštěpek Asahovy duše. Nic si nepamatuje, je jako normální lidské dítě s určitými šamanskými schopnostmi. Je v mé péči a ty teď převezmeš jeho učení. A nic mu neřekneš o tom, kdo je a co se má stát. Využijeme ho ke zničení Haa."

Matamuneho zamrazilo. Jednou už Asakurům pomohl svého Pána zabít. Očekává snad Yohmei, že to udělá podruhé?

"A jak to hodláte provést?" vyzvídal obezřetně.

"Yoh nemá ponětí, že Hao je částí jeho duše. Poslušně zabije Haa, aniž by tušil, že při tom sám zemře. A na další půl tisíciletí bude klid."

"Ale jak by to dokázal udělat? Je neskonale slabší než Hao, nedokáže ho zničit, ani kdyby sebevíc chtěl."

"Je, respektive bude, silnější než Yohken."

"Yohken Asahu porazil jen kvůli tomu, že jsem ho k němu dovedl! A já uvěřil jeho falešným slibům, že se mému Pánu nic nestane!"

"No vidíš, jak bylo lehké tě obelstít," poznamenal Yohmei nelítostně.

"Podruhé už stejnou úlohu hrát nemohu, i kdybych chtěl sebevíc," nutil se Matamune ke klidu a spolknul dovětek, že to rozhodně udělat nechce. "Hao mne už k sobě nepustí."

"O to si nedělej starosti. Pustí k sobě Yoha - a ten už zařídí všechno potřebné. Vůči části sebe sama by měl být Hao bezbranný, Yoh ho dokáže zničit bez problémů."

"A k čemu potřebujete MNE?"

"Jsi démon a Asahu jsi znal lépe než kdokoliv jiný. Pomůžeš mi se zvládáním Yoha, se kterým je to den ode mne těžší, a naučíš ho, jak se dostat Haovi pod kůži. Zbytek už odehraje sám od sebe."

"Mistře Yohmei, prosím tě, nechtějte to po mně! Nedokážu už ublížit ani jedné části Asahy!"

"Víš moc dobře, můj milý youkai, že mám moc tě k tomu přinutit. A pokud to budu muset udělat, slibuji ti, že na to jen tak nezapomeneš - a následky budeš moci přičíst jen sám sobě!"

Matamune potajmu sevřel tlapky v pěst. Odporná sebranka, tihle lidé... Proč jen nezůstal před pěti sty lety s Asahou? Nebyl by nyní od něj odloučen, hřál by se pod jeho ochranými křídly a nemusel by tohle poslouchat.

"Já ... to udělám, pokud na tom trváte, Mistře."

"Věděl jsem, že dostaneš rozum, bakeneko. Jen občas potřebuješ připomenout, kde je tvé místo."

_Mé místo je a vždycky bylo po boku mého Pána,_ pomyslel si Matamune hořce. _Ach, kéž bych nebyl Yohkenovi uvěřil, že bude pro Asahu to nejlepší, pokud ho k němu potají dovedu..._

Nahlas však prohlásil: "Dokud jsem byl s Asahou, nikdo mi to nepřipomínal."

"A to byla právě chyba. Především jeho, samozřejmě. Bratříčkování s podřízenými byla vždycky jeho slabost. Ostatně, zůstal takový dodnes i jako Hao: ujal se toho nalezeného dítěte, odpustil tomu knězi, co se ho snažil dřív zabít... Směšné. Věřím, že na ten svůj sentiment dojede i teď. Jeden by myslel, že se časem poučí, a on zůstává pořád stejně naivní..."

"Jenomže MNĚ odpustit odmítnul," zašeptal Matamune.

"Skutečně?" usmál se Yohmei. "V tom případě ti nabízím ideální příležitost, aby ses mu prostřednictvím Yoha mohl pomstít."

_Já se mu ale nechci mstít! Chtěl bych získat zpátky jeho důvěru a lásku!_ zaštkal youkai v duchu, měl však tolik rozumu, aby se neprozradil. Přímo Yohmeiovi odporovat nemohl, to dobře věděl - starý šaman by ho rychle a bolestně naučil poslušnosti. Ale když se naoko podřídí, třeba časem najde nějaké řešení...

Podíval se znovu na toho chlapce, který až na krátké vlasy vypadal jako jeho milovaný Pán a jehož aura se zdála a současně nezdála být Haova. Třeba mu v osobě Yoha Velký duch nabízí šanci, jak znovu získat Haovu přízeň?

_To__ co nemám__ nikdy nebudu __už __mít__  
__N__evykvetou stromy vprostřed pouště__  
__Z__dá-li se ti__ že jiný měl bych být__  
pokárej mě__ ale neopouštěj_

Po náročném tréninku si Yoh znaveně lehnul na trávník a Matamune si opřel svou chlupatou hlavičku o jeho hruď.

"Ach Mate, já tě mám tolik rád!" usmál se chlapec na kočičího démonka.

"Já tebe taky!" zavrněl bakeneko blaženě a přitisknul se k němu.

Zase měl svého Asahu - i když zatím jen malý kousek z něj. Byl pro něj tím cennější, že se mu pouhý den před tím dostalo opětovného ujištění, že ani jeho péčí o Yoha se Haův vztah k němu nijak výrazně nezlepšil.

"Víš, já jsem přemýšlel," pokračoval Yoh dál bezstarostně, "jak dědeček Yohmei chce, abych se přihlásil do Turnaje šamanů kvůli zvětšení slávy našeho rodu, tak jsem si říkal, co bych měl jako Král šamanů vlastně chtít. Já bych chtěl mít pohodový život a nemuset se o nic starat, to už jsem ti říkal. Ale napadlo mne, že ty by sis zasloužil taky něco pěkného. Řekni mi, co by sis přál?"

Matamune uvažoval, zda má Yohovi prozradit, že žádat Krále duchů o něco bude moci jen jednou, ale pak to zavrhl. Yoh se do Turnaje ještě ani nekvalifikoval, tak proč ho zneklidňovat předem. Navíc si uvědomil, co by mohl chtít i v případě, že Yoh nevyhraje.

"Měl bych dvě přání," řekl pomalu."To první je, abys mne nikdy nepřestal mít rád..."

"Tak to se nemusíš bát!" zareagoval chlapec okamžitě, "to já nikdy nepřestanu!

Stejně, víš, co je zvláštní? Když jsme se poprvé potkali, měl jsem z tebe takový divný pocit. Jako bys mi byl někdy dřív provedl něco skutečně odporného. Přitom jsem tě do té doby nikdy neviděl! Záhada, co?

Nejdřív jsem se s tím nemohl vyrovnat, štval jsi mne, jen jsem se na tebe podíval - ať si udělal cokoliv, klidně i něco moc hezkého, mně to prostě pořád provokovalo. Dědeček Yohmei říkal, že jsi mi asi v minulém životě udělal něco hodně ošklivého. Ale pak jsem poznal, jak jsi bezvadný, a zamiloval jsem si tě. Řekl jsem si, že ať se dřív stalo cokoliv, je zbytečné se nad tím trápit - minulost je pryč, takže i kdybys mi byl udělal sebehorší věci, už na tom nezáleží. Podstatné je to, jaký jsi teď a tady - a takového, jaký jsi, já tě mám rád. A to se nikdy nezmění, přísahám!"

Matamunemu se objevily slzy v očích. Ach, kéž by tohle dokázal říct Hao!

"Ani pro mne ne," přislíbil dojatě.

"A co by mělo být to druhé přání?" připomněl mu Yoh, že pořád ještě nedomluvil.

"Já... Před mnoha lety jsem někoho, koho jsem nesmírně miloval, těžce zranil. I fyzicky, ale hlavně duševně."

"A uzdravil se?"

"Fyzicky ... vlastně ano. Má zdravé tělo - velice krásné, mimochodem..."

Yoh na něj spiklenecky mrknul: "Jsi do něj blázen, co?"

"Jsem. A máš pravdu, je to ON, ne ONA. Jenomže rány na duši, které jsem mu způsobil - nechtěně, přísahám, nemělo to skončit tak, jak to nakonec dopadlo! - se zatím nezacelily. On se na mne pořád hrozně zlobí. Pomoz mi získat jeho odpuštění, Yohu, a kdyby to bylo možné, i znovu jeho lásku!"

"Já... Rád ti pomůžu, pokud budu moci. Ale jak bych JÁ mohl dokázat něco takového? Chci říct, že já nemám žádné zkušenosti a ..."

"Myslím, že právě TY bys to mohl zvládnout," podíval se mu Matamune přímo do očí.

"No když myslíš... Znám ho?"

"Samozřejmě, že a-... ne."

"Tak ano nebo ne?" dotíral Yoh.

"V tomhle životě jsi ho ještě nikdy neviděl. No možná jednou ano, ale už si to nepamatuješ."

"Aha. A jak se vlastně jmenuje?"

"To ti právě nesmím říct," vzdychl si bakeneko unaveně.

"Proč?"

"Mistr Yohmei mi zakázal, abych ti o něm cokoliv pověděl."

"Páni! Tak ono je to tajemství! No to je super! A proč dědeček nechce, abych o tom věděl?"

"Myslí si, že by to ovlivnilo tvé výsledky na Turnaji šamanů," zvolil Matamune šalamounskou odpověď.

"Takže ten, o kom mluvíš, tam bude?"

"S největší pravděpodobností ano."

"Bezva! Jenže jak ho poznám, když neznám jeho jméno?"

"Podobá se ti tak, jako se list podobá stromu, na kterém vyrostl," rozhodl se bakeneko pro poetickou nápovědu.

"To je nějaká hádanka? Narážka na moje jméno? Yoh přece znamená list stromu!"

"Možná."

"Takže jeho jméno začíná na Yoh-? Nebo znamená strom?" snažil se Yoh marně dopátrat, o co vlastně jde.

"Ne, takhle jsem to zrovna nemyslel. Řekněme, že ten někdo se ti podobá jako... jako hvězdná noc o zimním slunovratu, nejdelší v roce, tomu nejkratšímu dni, během nějž zuří vánice."

"Ty si přece vůbec podobné nejsou!" vztekal se chlapec bezmocně. Pak se ale uklidněně usmál: "To přece nevadí, já vydržím počkat. Na Turnaji mi ho prostě ukážeš, tak nebudeš muset říct jeho jméno a slib neporušíš! A bude to, no ne?"

"Pokud to bude možné, tak určitě. Ale co když tam třeba nebudu já?"

"Co tím chceš říct?" vytřeštil na něj Yoh vyděšeně oči. "Ty mne chceš opustit?"

"Ne, Yohu, NECHCI!," ujistil ho bakeneko spěšně. "A věř mi, že tě nikdy neopustím! Ne doopravdy. Ale stát se může všelicos a i cesty těch, kteří jsou si nejdražší, se mohou rozejít - dokonce i na velmi dlouhou dobu. Nakonec se určitě zase sejdou, o tom není pochyb, ale nikdo nemůže vědět, kdy to přesně bude. Mohlo by se to stát i nám dvěma. Neříkám, že se to nutně musí stát, ale měli bychom být na to připraveni..."

"Souvisí to nějak s dědečkem Yohmeiem?"

"Dá se to tak říci. Mistr Yohmei je v současnosti můj pán a jen na něm záleží, co budu nebo nebudu moci dělat."

"Tak já ho poprosím...!"

"Yohu, při Velkém duchu, NE! Pokud nechceš, abychom se rozloučili HNED, Tak mu o našem rozhovoru nic neříkej."

"Ty se na mne kvůli tomu zlobíš?" upřel na něj Yoh uslzená kukadla.

"Ale nezlobím. Já ne. Ovšem mistr Yohmei by mohl, kdyby zjistil, o čem jsme mluvili."

"Vážně? No tak dobře, nic mu neprozradím. Ale s kým bych jel na Turnaj šamanů, když ne s tebou?"

"Třeba ti vybere silnějšího duchovního partnera, než jsem já, nějakého silného válečníka..."

"Já bych tě nikdy za nikoho nevyměnil!"

"Možná nebudeš mít na výběr. Yohu, prosím, slib mi jednu věc. Kdyby se ... kdyby se se mnou něco stalo, vezmi si můj náhrdelník z medvědích drápů, jestli to bude jen trochu možné. Chtěl bych, abys ho, až se spolu potkáte, měl na sobě. Jako znamení toho, že mne máš rád, a že chceš, aby i on měl."

Yohovi chvíli trvalo, než ze sevřeného hrdla vypravil: "Mate, vždycky budeš mít místo v mém srdci a kdyby... kdybychom třeba už nemohli být spolu, tak budu nosit tvůj náhrdelník na krku až do chvíle, kdy se zase setkáme! A toho, o kom mluvíš, DONUTÍM, aby tě miloval, ať už bude chtít nebo ne!"

Matamune si představil, jak Yoh vyhrožuje Haovi, a neubránil se smíchu.

Pak ale zvážněl a vybídl chlapce: "Pojď za mnou, něco ti ukážu!"

Odvedl ho do zadní části zahrady k starobylým dveřím ve zdi.

"Zkus je otevřít!"

Yoh chvíli marně lomcoval klikou, pak je pokoušel vyrazit. Ale ani když použil veškerou furyoku, nedokázal je vylomit. Matamune chvíli čekal, pak do Yoha lehce šťouchnul. Ten poposkočil a zrak mu padl na klíč zavěšený vedle dveří. Shodil ho na zem a dveře lehce odemknul.

"Vidíš, Yohu? Někdy ani sebevětší síla nestačí a násilí může i všechno zhoršit. Ty dveře jsi mohl poškodit nebo dokonce i zničit - úplně zbytečně, protože řešení jsi měl na dosah ruky. Cesta, která se ti nabízí jako první, nemusí být vždycky ta nejlepší - a dokonce ani správná. Chápeš trochu, co chci říct?"

"Myslím, že ano. Musím najít slabé místo toho neznámého a udělat to tak, abych mu při tom neublížil."

"Tak se to dá taky říci," pousmál se Matamune.

"Jenomže pořád nevím, jak bych ho měl na Turnaji šamanů poznat, jestli nebudeš se mnou. Té hádance o dnu a noci, listu a jeho stromu pořád nerozumím!" stěžoval si Yoh ustaraně.

"To nevadí, Yohu. Myslím, že bude stačit, když se budeš ve všem svém konání řídit svým srdcem. Pamatuj si to, prosím, protože to je opravdu důležité! Vlastně úplně nejdůležitější ze všeho. Víc než cokoliv z toho, co jsem tě zatím učil!

Já jsem ztratil lásku toho, kdo pro mne byl a je nejdražší na celém světě, protože jsem se tím neřídil. Kdyby tě Mistr Yohmei, tvoji příbuzní a známí nebo vůbec KDOKOLIV žádal, abys udělal něco, nad čím bude tvoje duše plakat, NEDĚLEJ TO! Neohlížej se na vyšší zájem, rodovou čest, tradice, povinnou úctu, přátelství a já nevím, co ještě všechno - protože pokud uděláš osudovou chybu, tak tím, kdo za to zaplatí, budeš TY, ne oni. A s tebou také i já. Ale na tom tolik nezáleží, já už se provinil a musím nést spravedlivý trest. Ty máš ale pořád ještě všechno před sebou.

Tak si pamatuj: až jednou budeš mít pocit, že stojíš na osudové křižovatce, kdy je všechno špatně a můžeš o všecko přijít, že tě povinnost chce roztrhat na kusy a vyrvat ti srdce z těla, až budeš věřit, že MUSÍŠ kvůli ostatním obětovat sám sebe, vzpomeň si na má slova a zařiď se podle nich. Pak budeš volit správně, i když ti třeba rozum bude tvrdit opak. Slib mi to, prosím!"

Yoh na něj okamžik jen užasle zíral, pak ale položil ruku na šňůru z medvědích drápů, po nímž cítil tep nesmrtelného srdíčka chlupatého démonka, a zašeptal: "Přísahám při tomhle náhrdelníku, který, pokud se s tebou něco stane, budu stále nosit na svém těle, že na to - a ani na tebe - nikdy nezapomenu!"

_To__ co nemám__ nemůžu ti dát__  
__K__řídla orlů nad roklinou temnou__  
__Z__dá-li se ti__ že málo mám tě rád__  
pokárej mě__ ale zůstaň se mnou_

_------------------_

Prohlášení: Tato povídka nebyla sepsána za účelem zisku. Jsou v ní využity postavy a události, které jsou duševním vlastnictvím tvůrců anime a mangy Král šamanů (Shaman King). 

Malý slovníček:

Asaha první lidské vtělení Haa, obsahovalo Haa i Yoha z třetího vtělení (v druhém vtělení se jmenoval jinak, určitě ne Hao, což je japonsky Král listů - byl tehdy indián z kmene Patch, musel mít tedy jméno v tomto jazyce)

Asano Ha Asahova matka, upálena lidmi pro podezření, že je kitsune

Bakeneko (japonsky) kočičí démon

Densen kněz z období Heian, nechal upálit Asano Ha a zavinil zmizení Ohachiya ze světa

Hao (Asakura) - "větší polovina" (10/11) Asahovy duše, jméno znamená "Král listů" (a slovní hříčkou též "Yohův král")

Himiko (japonsky) ohnivý démon

Kitsune (japonský) liščí démon

Luchist katolický kněz, založil X-Laws ("Spravedlivé"), jedenáct let se zuiřvě snažil zabít Haa, pak se s nim setkal (1996), zcela propadl jeho kouzlu a stal se Haovým nejvěrnějším spojencem...

Mappa Douji (japonsky) Démonek, láskyplná přezdívka užívaná Ohachiyem a jeho nejbližšími přáteli pro Asahu

Matamune bakeneko, původně kocourek, kterého lidé chtěli nechat zemřít, Asaha ho zachránil, vychoval a proměnil v youkai, roku 1500 svého pána zradil (kvůli Asakurům) a zavinil jeho smrt, od té doby toho lituje a snaží se získat jeho odpuštění, podléhá moci Yohmeie Asakury, před Turnajem šamanů učil Yoha (jeho duchovní partner, než Yoh získal Amidamarua), kvůli podivné nehodě ztratil veškerou svou furyoku a nemohl se Turnaje účastnit, Yoh nosí jeho náhrdeník z medvědích drápů

Ohachiyo démon (neurčitého druhu, vypadá jako králíček s třema ušima), vychoval Asahu, zmizel ze světa kvůli Densenovi

Opacho černošská holčička, nalezenec - Hao ji našel jako opuštěné miminko roku 1996 (když mu bylo 11) a ujal se jí

Yoh Asakura "menší polovina" Asahovy duše (1/11), nemá Asahovu paměť, Matamunemu odpustil a má ho rád, jméno znamená List

Yohmei Asakura biologický dědeček Haa a Yoha, chtěl nejprve oba zabít, pak vychovával Yoha, aby Haa zabil místo něj

Youkai (japonsky) démon


End file.
